


Кода к 12.11

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, epic!Love, episode s12e11 coda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: "Ты описал мне всю мою жизнь, но... честно говоря, старик, я прямо чувствую, как она ускользает из памяти" (с) Дин, 12х11





	

Стена, на которую смотрит Дин, кремовая, приятного цвета. Он скользит взглядом вверх, к жёлтому стикеру с загнутым уголком. Стикер приклеен к белой тряпке и на нём выведено аккуратным, разборчивым почерком: "Полотенце". Дин незаметно прокатывает во рту несколько раз: _полотенце, полотенце, по-ло-тен-це_. Словечко нелепое, будто выдуманное. Или из чужого языка.

— Дин!

Дин вздрагивает. Долговязый парень рядом хлопает его по колену и смотрит... непонятно. Болезненно. Как будто у него случилось что-то плохое, что-то страшное.

— Ты ведь ещё помнишь, кто я, да?

— Ну конечно помню, — ворчливо отзывается Дин, потому что он правда помнит. — Ты...

Чертовщина какая-то. Он точно знает, как зовут этого парня, пусть и называет его в мыслях последние пять минут просто "парнем". Его имя где-то там, глубоко внутри, короткое, круглое, тёплое. Оно перекатывается с боку на бок где-то под сердцем, вертится на кончике языка, рвётся наружу. Дин его точно знает, просто не может превратить этот внутренний образ в слова. И с каждой секундой молчания его имя зудит всё сильней, прожигая дыру изнутри.

— Сэм, — подсказывает парень, и Дин облегчённо кивает. — Я твой брат. Наших родителей зовут...

Парень — _Сэм_ — рассказывает интересно. У него приятный голос. Дин иногда теряет нить разговора, соскальзывая в бездумное вслушивание в звучание низкого тембра, разглядывание движений его губ. Рассказ выходит, правда, совсем чуднόй — Сэм говорит про пожар, про апокалипсис, про смерти и воскрешения. Про бога по имени Чак, у которого есть сестра, про Люцифера, запертого в клетке в аду. Про чудовищ и ангелов, про ангелов-чудовищ. Про то, что даже их лучший друг — _Кас_ — и тот на какое-то время превращался в чудище.

Он говорит так убеждённо, что ему хочется верить. Но логически Дин понимает: по парню, похоже, психушка плачет. Он смотрит на него с состраданием — такой молодой, красивый, а уже безнадёжно двинулся.

Тот натыкается на его взгляд и замолкает посреди предложения.

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Не пойми неправильно, — осторожно начинает Дин. С больными нужно говорить как можно мягче. — Но всё это... дичь какая-то. Ведьмы? Летописцы? Страна Оз?

Парень — _Сэм_ — вздыхает.

— Хорошо, тогда расскажи о себе сам.

 _Да запросто!_ Дин открывает рот... и не издаёт ни звука. Он родился... родился... зимой?.. лохматого года. Ему сейчас... лет тридцать с хвостиком? Парень сбоку от него — _Сэм_ , он его _брат_ , в этом никаких сомнений. Имена _Джон, Мэри_ и _Кас_ тоже кажутся смутно знакомыми. Остальное — словно заволокло туманом. Дин беспомощно оглядывается внутри собственного сознания. Где-то там, за густым белым паром скрыта информация о том, как он рос, где учился, кем работал. Он даже _почти_ помнит её, туман так и норовит вот-вот отступить, но чем упорнее Дин старается, тем глубже она ускользает.

 _Нужно попробовать зайти по-другому_ , лихорадочно думает Дин, заглушая рёв нарастающей паники. Начать с сегодняшнего дня и отматывать назад. Сегодня утром он проснулся и... позавтракал?.. Потом они с Сэмом пошли... Или они никуда сегодня не выходили из... ??? Дин цепко оглядывает стены узкой ванной. На белой тряпке напротив налеплен жёлтый стикер со странным словечком: _"по-ло-тен-це"_. Стикеры зачем-то наклеены почти на всё вокруг, и кто это их так старательно развесил? Так, не отвлекаться, думать, _думать_. Это их... дом?.. Что находится за дверью?.. Кажется, он слышит чьи-то шаги. _Мама?_

— Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, — начинает Дин, тщательно подбирая слова. — Ты — Сэм, мой брат. Нашу маму зовут Мэри. Кас — мой лучший друг.

Глаза Сэма — больное. Хочется отвернуться, не смотреть в них, не позволить утянуть себя в чужое отчаяние. Рот Сэма искривляется в подобии ободряющей улыбки.

— Всё будет хорошо, — снова хлопает он его по колену. Ручища здоровенная такая, горячая. Прикосновение почти успокаивает. — Я со всем разберусь, обещаю.

Он выходит из ванной, и Дина прошибает пот от мысли, что теперь, когда его нет рядом, он может так же легко ускользнуть в туман, как всё остальное.

Он вскакивает.

— Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, — горячечным шёпотом сообщает он зеркалу. — У меня есть мама Мэри и брат Сэм. Сэм. _Сэм_.

Что-то не так с этим именем, его странно произносить вслух. Может, Дин успел уже что-то напутать. Ему нужно, просто необходимо услышать это имя ещё раз от самого Сэма, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно.

Оказывается, пока тот сидел рядом, всё было не так уж и плохо. Дин — да, он всё так же брошен в открытое море без надежды выплыть, но Сэм был его спасательным кругом. Без Сэма Дин не помнит, как плыть, как держаться на воде, как дышать. Его утягивает туда, на глубину, в чёрные воды, в тёмную топь беспамятства. Во рту неожиданно сухо и больно глотать, поэтому Дин повторяет ещё раз одними губами:

— Меня зовут Дин, у меня есть брат... — _что-то не так с именем, уточнить._ — Меня зовут... Меня...

Дно встречает его склизким илом и вязкой тишиной.

* * *

Воспоминания возвращаются не сразу. В первый момент после розовой вспышки Дину кажется, что он вспомнил всё, так неожиданно полно стало в голове. Вспомнил стерву Ровену, Кроули, Каса, возвращение мамы, бункер и английских ублюдков, объявивших на них охоту. Но лишь когда они встречаются на лестнице взглядами с _Сэмми_ — вот что не так было с именем!!! — что-то внутри словно сдвигается и встаёт на место. Как жизнь вдохнули.

И он вдыхает её в Сэма, прерывая шутку раньше, чем собирался. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как из его глаз уходит тревожное, больное, оставляя место только облегчению и чисто сэмовскому _"Достал со своими шуточками, придурок"_.

Уже после их короткого разговора у Импалы, заводя мотор, Дин ловит себя на мысли: может, не так у них всё и паршиво, если _не помнить_ оказывается страшнее, чем _помнить_. Груз воспоминаний, как выяснилось, — то, что на самом деле помогает оставаться на плаву. _Они сами_ друг другу помогают оставаться. И это — всё, что имеет значение.


End file.
